The Queens Robin, Loyal
by Kaytalia
Summary: Kira, a young 15 year old girl, is the queens robin. In which she Investigates before Scotland yard or the press get involved. With the help of her demon butler, Alfred, They solve crimes that worry the queen, but this for investigation she has to work with Phantomhive and maybe even Trancy much to her dismay.
1. The Queens Robin, Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alibi - SID

~Opening theme song~

The dark brunette turned in her sleep, once again she was having the same nightmare she always had, you would think that since the day it all started she would get used to it. It always started with a simple "Goodbye mama, goodbye papa. Have a nice trip to England, will you bring me something?" That her younger self, about only 6, would say and to that point it would go down hill.

She could hear it almost, the two gunshots that had killed her parents. She could hear them; voices of the people and the queens' eyes widen at the two now dead people in front of her.

She could hear everything, even the laughter of a cold-blooded murder and the shouts of "Show yourself!" called by the guards. But if only she could change it, the fact that she was at her large estate in Australia wondering what new Phantomhive toy doll her parents had promised her. The fact that she could never see the smile on her parent's faces and the words, "We love you very much Kira." from them ever again.

..

…

….

"Milady, It is time to get up now."

She woke up with a start pulling a knife from under her pillow and pointing it at the tall butler; she lowered it as she came to realize who it was, "Oh, Alfred.. It's just you.."

The butler known as Alfred took the small, yet sharp knife and set it down on the table by her bed, and prepared a cup of Yorkshire tea, along with a scone. Kira glared some-what at the butler, "What time is it?" She snapped; Kira was the worst of people to wake up in the mornings.

"5:30, milady." Alfred replied with cool and calm voice

"Why are you getting me up this early? This is two hours earlier than you normally wake me up at." She continued her small rant until her tall butler answer again with a calm voice,

"If I do remember correctly; the queen wished to see you today. I woke you up early because of the long ride to the palace from here."

The brunettes glare died off; she took a sip of the Yorkshire tea and looked up at him again.

"You may sleep in the carriage if you want milady."

Kira nodded, "Yes of course.." She looked out of the window near her bed, "Thank you for reminding me of what today is.."

"Not a problem milady. I'm going to let Rosea help you dress, and then I should be ready with the carriage outside." The tall blonde demon stated,

"Right, thank you Alfred.." As soon as Alfred had left, a short happy go lucky redhead walked in,

"Good-a morning Milady!" The thick Italian accent stood out quite well, "Did you-a have a peaceful sleep!"

"Sort of, thank you for asking Rosea." Kira said standing from her bed and walking over,

"Oh! I forgot to ask; you're going to the palace today, yes?" Rosea asked cheerfully; Kira nodded watching Rosea as she picked a Black and white dress,

"Oh! That is-a wonderful! Though you do go there a lot! What do you do exactly?"

Kira Sigh, "I've told you many times, Rosea. I'm the Queens Robin. I go investigate before Scotland yard or the press get involved, I then give my information to the Queen who gives it to her 'Guard Dog' and I think the 'Spider' as well."

Rosea smiled help Kira into the dress, "It seems you enjoy-a your job milady." Kira huffed while Rosea laughed. "Alright Milady! You're all set to go! Have a wonderful trip to the

palace!"

Kira held her hand in her palm a bored expression was on her face, her carriage soon entering the loud, city of London. People shouting and children running around, it was nothing new. Same people, same London. Booorrriiinngg, The carriage came to a quick stop; she looked to the small door. She came out, gently grabbing a gloved hand and stepped out and into the doors of the palace. The guards quickly opened them to stairs and one more door, the queen's sitting room, a red carpet that leads its way to where a giant throne sat with the queens small frame on it.

Kira quickly walked up the stairs and through the last set of doors, Alfred still walking slowing behind her.

"Kira! My, you're early!" The old women smiled cheerfully, "Oh, but you are my early bird."

Kira smiled at the queens chatting, it was always fun to find that the Queen was not some serious person, but more like a giggling school girl, "Yes, my queen. It is better to be early than late, especially because we are so far from London. But that is no excuse to be late, it would be horrible for me to damage the Lilith family, due to me."

The queen slowly made her way to Kira and pinched her cheek, "You stress and work too hard my dear robin.. Though it does prove to success but please take it easy sometimes…"

She look at Kira,

The queens grip tightened, "I know what you're thinking dear," She sighed and smiled, Kira winced at the strong hold on her cheek, "Yes, my queen…" Kira smiled and gave a small barely heard laughed. The Queen always knew how to make her smile. The queen walked back to her throne, "Now. To more important business…." she sat down with a serious face.

Red Moon - Kalafina

~Ending theme song~


	2. The Queens Robin, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alibi - SID

~Opening theme song~

Kira walked through the streets of London, 'It's so dark… and it's only 5:30...'

"It is dark for this time," She jumped at the voice and turn around to see a tall blonde butler, his orange eyes standing out like a cat's in the dark.

Kira put her hand on her face, "You find the weirdest times to show up, Do you know that Alfred?" She heard him laugh, she muttered, "Damn Demon…" though she realized that he

most likely heard that, she huffed continuing to walk quickly,

"The queen said to find the information on the murderer, all of the murders seem to happen to young women who live on the streets… she said to find more on it, like the similarity of the women, but we need to find more on it before the press does… What we find will be given to 'The Guard Dog'..." She looked at him, "Well what are we waiting for, come on." Kira walked into the small run down house with a serious face, a woman lie dead on the ground. Kira looked away clutching the files of who the people kill were. She wanted to throw up the smell of blood was so strong.

"She's like the others…" She look around for awhile and came to a pause, "Alfred I think I've come to a conclusion, take this down in my notebook" She looked at the body once more and gagged. She look away and put her hand on her face, more her eyes and nose then anything else.

"The deceased victims all seem to be prostitutes; if you look at them clearly, their bodies were cut open, and their ovaries deliberately removed for some odd reason... Due to the brutality inflicted on the victims, I'm calling this 'murderer' Jack the Ripper" she paused then walked outside, "Come on Alfred, I think we have the information needed for the dog to solve this…"

Alfred quickly wrote down the last of her words and walked next to her, "Milady, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Alfred," Kira looked down at her dress, walking a bit quicker

"Are you sure milady? You look awfully pale, your eyes are dilated, and you're showing signs that-"

"I SAID I'M FINE" Kira snapped glaring at him, she looked down glaring at the bottom of her dress and sighed putting her hand over her eyes, "Lets… Just get home quickly, I'm just tried… let me sleep longer if that's an option tomorrow alright?"

Kira shifted in her sleep, the thoughts of all the dead women were implanted in her mind. So far, all of the women that were 'dead' were following Kira asking in sad, pleading, taunting voices, "Why couldn't you help us? Do something!.. Are you just going to sit and let us die?"

Then she fell, the pleads and taunts dimmed down, just falling her hair flying back, and her face looking at the bottomless abyss below her.

..

…

….

To her surprise she ended up in a dark black field, Kira look one side to the other, 'What the?- why?- Where am I?' she spun around trying to look for some kind of exit from them field, "Hello? Who's there?! Show yourself!" she shouted, she couldn't hear anyone... nothing... She pulled back her hair on the left side that was supposed to reveal behind her ear her contract, "ALFRED I ORDER You-!" She stopped, she couldn't feel her contract, normally she could hear it hiss and see it glow when she would order something.

"ALFRED!? If this is some kind of joke, IT IS NOT FUNNY!" She shouted she put both of her hands where her contract was, nothing, Kira fell to her knees, "It's not there, why is this happening? Am I dead?"

Her eyes widen, what if she was dead? Does that mean Alfred had eaten her soul? No, she would have remembered that most likely. She would have felt the happiness of her family's legend rise, and continue strongly like it once had. She would feel the happiness of the person she had longed to wipe off the earth die a painful death, She wouldn't have to hear anymore she would finally be able to see and feel it.

She looked up to see three children playing, one had bright green eyes and blonde hair she was wearing a pink dress and was running from the second child, he had dark hair that seem blue and blue eyes. The boy was chasing the blonde girl while the third child, whose hair was dark brown was running next to the blonde, smiling and laughing, "Don't let him get you!"

The blonde girl nodded and laughed. The small boy fell to the ground and huffed in defeat,

"I don't like this game Kira! Why do I always have to be 'it'?" he huffed,

Kira looked at the little girl, was that was her? She somewhat was remembering it, when she was 5 her parents took her to England to meet the owners of a large toy company she had adored so much... She remembers on that day she got to see her friend Elizabeth and meet- what was his name… She couldn't remember

The younger Kira walked to the boy, "Because!" She said sitting next to him, Elizabeth sitting on the other side of him

"Because why?" he whined, Elizabeth giggled.

Kira poked the whining boys cheek, "Because I said so!" She pause for a couple seconds,

"And I'm your guest!.. So I can choose!"

"But what about Elizabeth? She's also a guest!" He responded Elizabeth whined at him to call her 'Lizzy.'

"Well, you should know that I'm not a frequent guest and that I, can't come over here all the time like Lizzy! Plus Lizzy would choose you as 'it' too you know!~." The young Kira smiled proudly, Elizabeth nodded.

"What?! That's not fair!" He said and thought for a second before poking the young Kira and running holding Elizabeth's tiny hand, "You're it!" He shouted out,

"W-What?! Hey! Come back!"

Kira watched the younger her run after the two, they disappeared soon after. Kira remembered not too long after that, the Phantomhive estate burned to the ground. Kira stood up brushing herself and walking through the field, after what seemed forever. 'Why was this happening? Why was she just remembering this? Was this all a dream? Or was it that damn demon Alfred messing with her mind? Could he even do that?!' She glared at the ground, then at the sky, 'What is that?' she squinted her eyes, it was something flying but it was too far away to see, she could make out some of it though...

It was white, but it looked too big to be some kind of a bird, it almost looked like a human with wings…

Kira shot up from her bed, Alfred blinked at her then went to the windows to open up the curtains.

"Good morning Milady, it seems like you slept well if I presume?" He laughed, preparing a cup of tea for her.

She scowled at him, "Oh shut it Alfred." She took the cup of tea and looked at him, "Has the Queen sent anything new?"

Alfred pulled out a letter and gave it to her, "Yes milady just one."

She opened the small letter, reading it slowly, "What? Alfred read this again I want to hear it…"

He took the paper and nodded, "The Queen has requested you to visit and stay at the

Phantomhive estate, and watch over her guard dog in the 'Jack the Ripper' case."

...

..

.

"That impossible! The Phantomhive estate was BURNED if I remember! It was said that there were NO survivors." She took the letter from Alfred's hand, "It's not true! This must be some joke! Not only that the Queen knows that the Lilith company works solo!"

"Milady, It was said long ago, about a year or two from your parents passing, that Ciel Phantomhive had come back with his 'butler' and rebuilt the manor." Alfred replied with a smirk on his face.

Kira glared at him then the paper, "Fine but if this 'Ciel' does anything suspicious let me know of it. Along with this butler of his, that's an order. They said that no one made it out alive I'm saying to this fact. The Queen must know about this as well." Kira said sharply, her contract started a small glow behind her hair and she hear the hiss. She almost missed that sound, but she couldn't think that now she had research to do.

Red Moon - Kalafina

~Ending theme song~

((Hello! Just wanted to say thank you for reading! and that I'm sorry if this sucks! ^^' ))


	3. The Queens Robin, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alibi - SID

~Opening theme song~

So this Phantomhive has the possibility of being alive, but Kira would never admit that, never. She looked through newspapers, reports, but nothing was found other than that he came back with his new butler 'Sebastian' but that was it, the young earl phantomhive, owner of the 'Fantom' toy company it seemed almost nothing had changed.

Kira huffed in annoyance, she remember the sad look on her parent's face and them telling her about it. No more Phantomhive dolls, no more visits to see Ciel and Lizzy. You would think Kira should be happy, her friend didn't die, that he was still there. No, this just made Kira's blood boil, the fact that there was a chance that he was dead and this 'Ciel' could be someone who lied to be famous, and for the attention. Sure she only knew Phantomhive for only 4 months, but the fact about someone lying about this she could scream.

This is probably because before Kira came to England, people claimed to be, Mary or Jackson Lilith, the people who were shot in the head right in front of the queen.

Kira sighed running her hands through her head, she knew she was stressing over nothing, but it was so hard to believe anything nowadays. She shook at a small wire to call in Alfred.

'Yorkshire tea sounds nice, yes and maybe some biscuits too..' She sighed once more and turned in her office chair looking out the window. A small robin flew to the window pecking it to say 'Let me in!' Kira stood up and walked to the window and smiled at the chirping creature, she looked down to see her two gardeners, Lilly and Lucas, waving at her.

"You called Milady?"

She glanced at Alfred then at the twin gardeners, "Yes, I've finished researching.. Bring me my tea and a snack." She walked back to her chair and sat down, "Oh, and when are we leaving for the Phantomhive manor?"

"Tomorrow Milady, Is there anything else you would like?"

"No, just tea and a snack would be nice…"

"Yes, My lady."

~The next day~

Kira was walking down the steps of her manor to the front door. Rosa had helped her into a comfortable dress, and fixed her hair to be in a bun, but with just enough hair down to cover her contract. Rosea had known about the contract since she came, which had worries Kira at first. Kira looked at her maid, gardeners, chef, a young butler, and Alfred.

"Safe travels Ms. Lilith." Their voices harmonized together perfectly, as if it was planned.

She nodded to her staff, and they left. Hurrying to their jobs.

"Come Milady, we have a long ride ahead of us." Alfred said, in his normal calm collect voice

Kira sighed, "Right…"

Alfred help Kira into the carriage then made his way to the front. Kira leaned against the window, She closed her eyes and sighed, the carriage took off. Opening her chocolate colored eyes, she watched as everything went by quickly. She rubbed her face gently she didn't sleep at all the night before, her dreams full of wicked things. Manly of two men, One with long blonde hair and one with long red hair, the only problem was that she couldn't see their faces it was as if their face's were ripped clean off she could only hear muffled confusing words. But it was only a dream nothing else, it didn't even matter, though it felt as though it was real.

She pressed the side of her face into the window, smiling when remembering how she used to do so when she was small. Her nanny, Gothel, scolding Kira with her thick German accent nearly screaming "You know better! Your mother and I never raised you like this!" Kira would only laugh and hug her, though everything that she had in Australia she left behind.

Kira sat up straight and looked at the manor in front of her.

"N-No way…" Kira's eyes widened, the manor was amazing, beautiful in fact. The Front of the house looked almost as if it was planned weeks ago, a Japanese style rock garden. Alfred opened the door to her carriage, Kira looked at him, he was scowling obviously annoyed at something. "Alfred. What is the matter with you?" She asked, he snapped out of his scowl and gave a smirk, "Oh, Nothing Milady."

Kira nodded slowly and continue to look in wonder of the rock garden.

"This is truly amazing don't you agree Alfred?" She looked over her shoulder though it was not Alfred, but a man with Raven hair and Crimson eyes. Kira jumped back a bit looking back and forth for Alfred, He was on the other side of Kira once again scowling at the smirking stranger.

"Yes, Milady. Though I must say most of the rocks are out of place you see-" Kira sighed and place her hand over her eyes, walking away from the two men who were now going back and forth about the rock garden.

She walked closer to the manor, to be welcome by a maid, chef, an older butler, and what she believed to be a gardener, "Hello Welcome, ma'am."

She nodded, "Thank you."

"Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready ma'am." The Raven Hair butler came up, along with Alfred, who still seemed annoyed.

"Right. thank you." As she walked into the giant manor, she looked in the corner of her eye to see the servants whispering to each other with giant smiles on their faces. She smirked some-what, this was going to be interesting.

"So, Lord Phantomhive. Has the Queens guard dog have an opinion on this case?" Kira looked at the chessboard in front of them, she frowned 'damn it. How the hell do I do this?' she moved the 'white horse chess piece thing' also know as the knight, The young Earl moved quickly,

"Checkmate." He said bluntly, though it almost had a hint of amusement.

Kiras eye twitched a few times, 'Keep it together Kira, He's only beaten you like 8 times..'

"Well, I have." He looked at her, Kira smirked and leaned in almost

"Oh? Do tell, please."

"A man named Aleister Chamber, also known to be Viscount of Druitt." The young earl sighed, picking up one of the pieces, what Kira thought to be a black king. "My aunt, Madame Red, has heard that this Viscount is hosting a party. She has also had the idea of going to this party to investigate undercover."

Kira picked up the same piece only it was white, she looked at it curiously then back at him,

"Hm. It seems like a good idea, Phantomhive. I shall come as well. As ordered by the queen, I shall at least."

"Alright. Fair enough," He looked at the chessboard still toying with the king piece, "Shall we play once more?"

Kira's eye twitched and she placed her king on the board, "Is winning 8 times not enough for you? Why can't we play something simple like poker?.." She sighed as she heard the young earl chuckle just a bit.

Kira placed her elbow on the table and put her hand in her palm, she wore a bored and annoyed expression, "Chess is too hard, Lord Phantomhive. I have no clue of what any of this even means."

He looked at her in confusion, "I see, well," He pointed to each chess piece one by one, "These are the Ponds, Bishop, Rook, Knight-"

"So that's what the horse meant!"

Ignoring her comment, the young earl went on, "Lastly The Queen and most importantly The King."

Kira nodded, "I see and the goal of all this is to capture the king." She looked at the board, then back at Ciel, then said bluntly, "I still like poker better."

Kira smirked at Ciels reaction, "Ah Lord phantomhive you do need to lighten up, poker is for the people who live life!"

"Poker is for gamblers, and thugs. Chess is for people of high-status mind you Lady Kira."

Kira looked closely at Ciel, mainly at the eye-patch he was wearing.

"More like for boring people, anyway," Her eyes burned into Ciels one eye.

"How long."

"Pardon?"

"Your eye, how long has it been like that?" Kira looked at him, she found it hard to believe, Ciel look normal only his eye seemed to have a small air of mystery to it.

Ciel somewhat froze, "Oh, I see.. When my manor was burning.."

She scowled, "Alright, though how did you make it out alive? That fire was a big event."

"Why are you asking me Lady Kira?" Ciel scowled back at her.

"Because you're the worst liar in the world, Ciel."

He looked at her shocked, then glared at her.

She wore a stern expression, "Now I will ask, Is what's behind your eye-patch what I think it is?"

Ciel wore a poker-face, "That's a topic for later Lady Kira, let's change the subject now thank you."

Kira nodded slowly, "Alright Ciel but only this once, I will find more about this, and if your lying I will do something about it. Just remember I hate liars."

A knock on the door made the two teens quickly cover their contract quickly,

Ciel's butler, Sebastian, came in along with Alfred, who now looked pissed off. Kira continued looking at him, "Just remember that Phantomhive." She got up a walked to Alfred, who guided her to her room.

Red Moon - Kalafina

~Ending theme song~

((Hello! Just wanted to say thank you for reading! and that I'm sorry if this sucks! ^^' ))


	4. The Queens Robin, Chapter 4

~Chapter 4

Alibi - SID

~Opening theme song~

Kira's eyebrow twitched, and her mouth almost made it to a smile from the site in front of her.

Ciel Phantomhive in a dress and wig for the ball.

"It's shocking that Madame Red had a dress that was your size lord phantomhive, and I must say you look quite lovely too." She said with a monotone voice, some-what taunting him.

Kira had met the young earls aunt who was, in her opinion, hyper and desperate for a daughter.

Though Kira did respect the woman, it was only polite. Alfred didn't seem to impress by the red haired lady though, having the same treatment as she gave to Sebastian, which Kira found quite amusing to watch his reaction.

Kira crossed her arms in her red ball dress and look at the Chinese man that went by the name Lau, Kira never really knew what went on in the strange man's head but she more or less ignored him.

Then Kira turned to the butler, well Madame Red's butler Grell. He was quite set on dying, he bumped into Kira once accidentally spilling hot tea on her. He leaned back shouting how he was sorry and that he would hang himself, this earned a wince from Kira and Alfred scolding the horrible butler about what he did and that he shouldn't kill himself in his normal calm voice.

Alfred walked up to Kira and bow slightly, "Milady, the carriage is ready."

Kira stared at him then nodded

They had the plan altogether, Lord Phantomhive would go as Madame Red's niece, Sebastian as his tutor. Kira would go as well, basically to distract anyone who tried to near the young earl, so he could find Viscount.

Kira stepped out of her carriage, Alfred helping her to get out.

She sighed and enter the building. Kira never did like balls, they were too loud and a waste of time. When she was small, her parents had many balls, so many sometimes she would be left upstairs alone with her dolls and imaginary people. She could remember them clearly through the sounds.

So loud no one with her she would ask her nanny to read her stories but she would be out cold or slur her words complaining about how hard her life was and would take 'one more' sip from a bottle.

Kira looked at the people all dressed up eating and drinking as they please, she look to her left and saw the young earl, "Oh it's you, did you find the viscount yet?"

Ciel shook his head to the side, Kira sighed, "Then what are you here for? Go find him and we can leave."

He looked backwards then back at Kira, "Elizabeth is here." Kira raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms,

"Is that all?"

"Just go and keep her away from me."

"And why should I do that?"

"If she finds me like this, why we are here is pointless."

Kira huffed, "Fine, now go and find the viscount, I will take care of Elizabeth."

Ciel nodded and walked away quickly. Kira walked through the crowd thinking of what Elizabeth had changed too.

'I bet she has changed into a nice young woman..'

Looking ahead of her, Kira saw the blonde who was bouncing up and down squealing,

"That girl's dress was so cute!" Was all Kira had heard, no she didn't change at all. Before Kira could speak to her, the bouncing hyper blonde ran off, "Hey please wait up!"

Kira looked to where she was running, the young earl was quickly walking to a tall man with long hair glance back at the blonde,

Kira made her way to block Elizabeth, who ran into her and fell to the ground.

"Ow.." The blonde yelped, Kira looked at her and gave her a hand backup,

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to run into you." The blonde nodded

"Oh no, that's fine, Have you seen a girl with a pretty pink dress? I'm looking for her."

Kira shook her head 'no' "I'm sorry I haven't, oh my name is Kira Lilith you are?"

Though Kira knew who she was, she was just using this to stall. Kira hadn't seen her friend after the Phantomhive manor burning, she wouldn't be shocked if Elizabeth didn't remember her, it was many years ago.

But that wasn't the case.

"KIRA!~" Elizabeth jumped her into a bone-crushing hug, earning many stares from people including the young earl but only a glance do to the glare she sent him,

"Oh, Kira how I've missed you! It's me Lizzy! Lizzy Midford! We were such great friends when we were young!" Elizabeth said with a smile, Kira coughed patting Elizabeth's back

"Oh, H-Hello Lizzy, It has been long, Six year was it?"

"Something like that! I thought you were back in Australia? I heard what happen to your parents, are you alright? Did you forget me? Why are you here on England?"

Kira was showered questions, her eyebrow twitched and she push the blonde off her softly. Kira glance lord phantomhive who was talking to a man who she assumed was the viscount,

"Lizzy, slow down. I came here to continue to run the Lilith Company, and to finish some business while I am here. No I didn't forget you, but you have change so much didn't recognize you." Kira said even though Kira did know her from the start.

Elizabeth looked over Kira's shoulder to see Ceil, "Oh! There is the girl I was talking about! Kira lets go talk to her!" She said pull Kira along as if she was a doll,

"Elizabeth, Let talk instead I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Call me Lizzy! We can talk later, at my fiance's house!"

….

…

..

.

"Lizzy?"

"Yes, Kira?"

"Who is this Fiance you have?"

"Oh! You remember Ciel, right? Him!"

"Oh, I see, I never knew he was. When did this happen?"

"Well, when we were children! Didn't you have one Kira, Richard?"

Kira's eye twitch, She did, but his Father cut it off when her Parents died. Richard was a snob he pulled Kira's hair, and look under her dress. What had made it so extreme was when Richard had taken her lovely doll she was giving to at birth, and tied it by the neck on a tree. Kira tried reaching for it, but she was too small. The porcelain doll's head snapped off her body falling on Kira and Richard laughed at what had happened.

Kira and Richards parents found her strangling him by his neck screaming about how he murder her precious doll.

By the time Kira explained what happened, Ciel had left with the Viscount. Kira looked at him leaving then turned to Lizzy, "Lizzy I think I need to go, I am sorry, I shall see you at Phantomhive's manor."

Kira quickly left a confused Elizabeth behind, and made her way to Sebastian, "He found the viscount and is going with him, I would go and find them both if I were you." She said quickly and made her way to the front door,

"Alfred." She said sharply, He turned to her

"Yes, Milady?"

"Go get the Carriage. I'm done here."

~~  
>Neverending - Kalafina<p>

~Ending theme song~

((Hello! Just wanted to say thank you for reading! and that I'm sorry if this sucks! ^^' ))  
>~~~<p> 


	5. The Queens Robin, Chapter 5

~Chapter 5

SID - Natsukoi

~Opening theme song~ 

Kira looked out her window harshly, the rain beating down on the glass as if it was angered by the carriage.

"Milady, shall we stay one more night at the Phantomhive manor?"

Kira sighed and nodded, "I suppose."

She was bored once more, the mission she had gone on was a thrill, but she knew her part was over. She had left as quickly as she came.

"Alfred. Pack are things though, we leave first in the morning." She said in a monotone voice, somehow deep down in her she felt like this was just the beginning of things that it wasn't possibly the Viscount. She wanted this to be done but then again she wanted it to never end.

She huffed and crossed her arms; it was all so confusing really. Once she got back to the manor, she was sure things would settle down.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard correctly."

"Aleister Chamber, was not 'Jack the Ripper' I thought I said that quite clearly, and I would like you to explain why you had left early."

Ciel's voice showed that he wasn't amused, Kira frowned.

"I wasn't needed anymore." She replied calmly, "And if it wasn't the viscount WHO is Jack the Ripper?"

"That's what I'm trying to find. I believe that he will attack once more tonight."

"Oh, really Phantomhive? Somehow those words sound similar." Kira said sharply she paused for at least two minutes then sighed, "My apologies, I did not intend on being rude." She knew her place and that Phantomhive's family had known the queen for much longer, she knew one screw up and she could just be punished by the queen even worst be killed.

Kira leaned back somewhat in her seat, she looked at her lap with a harsh glare. 'I had a feeling it wasn't him...'

Ciel gave a long sigh, "No it is fine. I felt the same when I heard it."

She nodded, "What is your plan then for tonight?"

"I have a plan as to who might be the next victim, here are the plans... I want you to be here at this time, my butler and I will meet you right at the corner of this street." Ciel began to explain his plans to her quite quickly, pointing every-which-way on a small map of London laid out on his desk. Kira nodded and made few corrections to his plan every so often.

"Alright that's make everything settled."

"I shall see you there, Lord Phantomhive."

Kira tapped her foot, waiting in her long sleeve Black Dress. .

Phantomhive was late, well five minutes late but Kira thought this was something he couldn't be late for. She looked at Alfred, and then ran her hand through her bangs with a long huff.

"Phantomhive is late." She stated,

Alfred chuckled, "Not to worry Milady I'm certain he will be here shortly."

"Alfred… His butler, he is a demon right?"

"I am quite sure of it, Milady."

"Then how is he even this late?!" She looked at him sharply,

"Milady, maybe possibly we arrived a bit too early?"

Kira looked at the bottom of her dress with a glare, "Possibly..."

She heard footsteps come closer and her head shot up. Kira crossed her arms, "It is about time you showed up, Lord Phantomhive."

The young earl bowed his head and gave a small apology,

"Now we should-" He was cut off by a high pitched scream

Both Kira and Ciel's head snapped to the direction of the scream.

Kira quickly rushed to the area she heard it, though it was quite hard to in her light weighted dress. Phantomhive had caught up too easily because of this and made his way.

She huffed in frustration and turned the corner only to have Alfred's hand cover her eyes,

Before she could say anything he quickly apologized, "I'm deeply sorry milady, but I doubt you want to see this."

She sighed and waited until she was allowed to see once more.

Kira held a poker-face, she would hate to admit it she was quite disturbed.

"What a mess you have made, Jack the Ripper..." She turned and saw Sebastian still holding his hand over Ciel's eyes,

"Or should I say, Grell Sutcliff."

Madame Red's butler, Grell, came out from the building, blood dripping from his face.

"I-It's not what you think! I-I heard a scream-"

"As if," Kira interrupted and she crossed her arms, "Hurry up, let's get this over with."

Grell looked at her with a scowl, "What a brat."

She returned the scowl to him and huffed.

He then grinned showing his sharp shark-like teeth, Kira jumped back, "T-There is no way this man is human! Alfred explain!"

She looked at Alfred, He kept his eye on Grell as if disgusted. She then looked back, though it seemed as if the once brunette butler turned into a strange new man with dark red hair, and his clothes completely changed into a deep red that matched his own hair.

The new man chuckled, "Well then let me re-introduce myself," He flipped his long hair,

"I am Grell Sutcliff, Butler to the Burnetts." He then blew a kiss to Sebastian, who wasn't so pleased by the fact.

"Ah, I finally get to meet you in my true form!" He squealed.

Alfred still had a look of disgust on his face, Sebastian then spoke, "He is someone who stands neutral between man and God..."

Kira looked at the red-head with a glare and he gladly returned it,

"A Grim Reaper."

"Then why did you play as a butler?" She asked.

"Good question brat. Perhaps I should say I fell in love with a certain woman."

Ciel then flinched in shock, his eyes still covered.

"And that woman would be?" Sebastian continued.

"Do you need to ask?" A female voice answered.

The woman then came out, and Ciel took the hands off his eyes,

"Madam..." He said

Kira snapped her head toward the red lady, "Red..." Kira finished for him.

"I didn't believe that someone could be able to see Grell for who he is." She replied calmly.

Kira scoffed, "I do believe you were on the suspect list, correct lord Phantomhive?"

He nodded slowly, "But her alibi was perfect."

"You suspected your own aunt?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"None of the humans could have committed all the murders." The young earl replied coldly.

"So truly it would change everything if we had someone inhuman," Kira said still glaring but this time at Madam Red.

Ciel nodded, "You two are the only ones that could be Jack the Ripper."

"Madam Red," Ciel looked at Madam Red as if he could burn holes in her soul, "and Grell Sutcliff."

"All of the Jack Ripper victims had things in common." Kira said making their eyes turn to her,

"From my research they all had a certain surgery at London Central hospital, where I believe you work. The only victim who hadn't been killed was Mary Kelly, who lived in that flat. Lord Phantomhive thought you would show up so we came and who would have thought you really did show up Ms. Red." She tightened her hands into fists, "Though it seems we were too late." She spat out with as much venom as she could.

"How unfortunate, if you didn't find us out we could have play chess or poker together again." She looked at the two, "But I will not lose this time."

A chainsaw came from nowhere and swiped at the two, Sebastian quickly caught it while Alfred grabbed Kira and pulled her back.

"W-What is that thing?!" Kira yelled however it was Sebastian who answered her,

"Grim reapers possess tools for harvesting souls. That is a reaper sickle." He then pushed Grell back a safe distance for now.

"Sickle is such a dull name; don't call it that!" Grell shouted, "This is a death scythe only I can handle."

He then took a step forward; both Alfred and Sebastian put their arms to block their young masters,

"I love the color red," Grell said randomly, "Red is my favorite color for hair, clothes, and lipstick."

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, "So I paint those hideous women with a pretty blood red! I'll make you finer than you've ever been then!" His eyes would dead set on Sebastian, who simply turned and put his coat over Ciel.

Grell then chuckled and lunged toward him with the 'Death Scythe.'

Ciel then put his hand on his eye-patch, "In my own black name and of the queen I order you:"

Kira then did the same and held her hair make showing her own contract and mumbled, "Alfred I order you,"

"End them!" She shouted just as the young lord yelled it himself,

Alfred and Sebastian's eyes both glowed pink,

"Yes, my lord."

"Yes, Milady."

As the fight went on with Grell swinging the scythe hit after hit at Sebastian and Alfred, Kira turned to Ciel,

"I knew you had lied to me Dog." She frowned, "Anyhow, we have more things to worry about." She looked at Madam Red.

The Red lady smirked, "So we've become the Guard dog and his Prey hm?" She asked tilting her head to the side then looked at Kira, "Then what does that make you?" Madam Red smirk grew, "A robin who is force to work with a dog?"

Kira frowned, "I am simply here due to my own orders." She mumbled,

Madam Red slowly took a knife from her sleeve, Kira's eyes widen she quickly grabbed Ciels wrist and jumped back though Madam Red had gotten his arm slightly.

"You're a Doctor why did you do this?!" Ciel yelled jerking his arm away from Kira to hold his wounded arm

"A child would not understand if told." She replied coldly she grabbed Ciel by the neck and slammed him into the wall near them.

Kira held fist about to try and release the young earl, though was stopped when the mad red woman swiped knife across Kira's stomach.

Kira fell on her knees grasping her stomach, watching as madam red turned back to Ciel and raised her knife,

"You should never have been born!" She screamed at him,

Ciel's eyes widened

Kira's vision began to blur, 'N-No I won't die.'

Before she fainted she saw the lady stop and mumble at Ciel, "Sister..."

Then Kira's world blackened.

~~  
>Neverending - Kalafina<p>

~Ending theme song~

((Hello! Just wanted to say thank you for reading! and that I'm sorry if this sucks! ^^' ))


	6. The Queens Robin, The End?

Chapter 6

SID - Natsukoi

~Opening theme song~

((Alright, just saying, but Kira uses ONE curse word.))

Black.

Black roses,

Black grass,

Black sky,

Black wolf,

The only things that could be seen were black. Kira huffed she knew this, the day when all things change for her. Good things and Bad things. A week from this she had gotten word that her parents had died, her once loyal servants left her with a drunken nanny who knew nothing about living on her own. Kira could never forget that day, the day when she sold her own soul for her happiness.

Standing in a field of roses, the young Kira glared at two large oranges orbs, trying her best not to show fear.

"Well?" She said annoyed, "Is this what people were talking about? I thought you could bring miracles!"

The orbs squinted. Light filled the room giving the orange eyes a body, a large dark wolf.

"I can grant you one wish, in return for your soul." It spoke in a booming voice though the mouth did not move.

"That's it? Fine." She had replied bitterly,

"Are you sure about this? Once the deal is done, there is no turning back."

"I already said that! Just fulfill my wish!" She barked, "It's an order!"

The wolf then began to sink, the roses petals flew around him, and once more only the orange eyes could be seen, but they looked more… Human.

"Yes milady."

….

…

..

.

Kira opened her eyes but quickly shut them tightly; she groaned holding her stomach.

"I almost thought you were dead, lady Kira."

She opened one eye and scowled when she saw the face of the young earl, "Lord Phantomhive."

"Almost" he repeated giving her a small glare,

"Where is Alfred?" Kira said with a sigh in the end,

"You mean your demon? He is helping Sebastian prepare tea and a small snack."

"Excuse me on my language but that is complete bullcrap. Don't get me start on your own, Lord phantomhive." She tried to sit up but sank back into the comfort of the bed and sheets.

Ciel sighed and put a hand on his head as if to try and stop a migraine, "I apologize." He murmured annoyed.

"On to better things, how did the mission go after I had fainted?" Kira resting her head on one of the pillows on the bed, She watched as the young earl pulled a chair near the bed and sat down with a dull face, "Yes, I meant to tell you once you woke up."

Kira still scowled, "Well?"

"It was a success, a 'Friend' of the Reaper-"

"His name was Grell, correct?"

Ciel nodded, "Took him back and as for madam red, well she died about five minutes after you had fainted. Grell had taken her life because she hesitated in killing me." Kira gave a small look of pity and nodded.

"I need to tend to things; you may stay here until your wound heals." With that, he got up and left.

Kira watched as Ciel closed the door behind him then she turned her head to the corner of the room; Alfred stood with a blank face, "Alfred?"

"Yes Milady."

"How long was I out for?"

"Two days, milady."

"How long shall we be here for?"

"About three more days."

"Fine then." Kira sighed, "Bring me some something to eat; I am starving."

"Yes, Milady."

~~~~

"Lady Kira. Glad to see you can walk now, with the exception of the cane of course."

Kira launched a glare a the young earl; she was tempted to lift up her cane a hit him over the head. "Yes Lord Phantomhive, though the cane is only temporary until I am able to walk normally." She turned her head and watched as Alfred moved bags into their carriage.

"Wish you safe travels."

"Trust me Phantomhive, this won't be the last of me. I still must report everything back to the Queen, we shall see each other once, twice, three times more most likely." Kira stepped onto the carriage; she smirked and turned to face him, "Oh and due tell Elizabeth I said hello."

And with that the robin flew away from the dog, returning back to its cage, to its owner. What the dog didn't know, the robin figured out quickly. She knew.

That this was only the beginning.

Neverending - Kalafina

~Ending theme song~


	7. An Authors Hello

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Hello to you all. My name is Pinto, the author of this story. I just wanted to say thank you for continuing and finishing this span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongPART/strong/em/span of "The Queens robin, Loyal." yes my lovely!~ Part!br /br /Note that I do have school but I will try to continue this story with at least 3 side stories and span style="text-decoration: underline;"maybe/span 1 more part that may contain Alois (The Queens Spider) Once again I thank you SOOOO much for reading my story and I would gladly read any of yours. /p  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"br - Pinto/div 


End file.
